Comment lui dire ?
by Merawen
Summary: Sirius et Severus sont ensemble depuis pas mal de temps. Un jour, Sirius décide de tout dire à James sur sa relation avec son pire ennemi ! Mais comment lui dire ? Et comment vatil réagir ?Si Sirius a à faire un choix, lequel feratil ? Severus ou James ?S
1. Tu as changé Sirius

**__**

Comment lui dire?

Sirius: Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va? Bien j'espère! Bon alors, je vais faire la présentation de la fic, puisque l'auteuze est pas encore arrivée. Et oui toujours en retard comme d'habitude!

Severus: _Arrive un peu essoufflé. _Sirius, tu fais quoi?

Sirius: Je présente le chapitre, Jess, elle est pas arrivé!

Severus: Elle est pas encore là? Mais elle est où?

Sirius: Ben comme d'habitude!

Severus: C'est à dire?

Sirius: Tu verras bien, je pense qu'ils vont arriver ensemble! Bon alors, où j'en étais moi? Ah oui, je disais que j'allais faire le **Disclaimer**. Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et pas à Jess.

Severus: Et heureusement sinon je nous plaindrais.

Sirius: Ah non, moi je me plains pas, dans cette histoire je suis toujours vivant!

Severus: Evidemment, c'est dans le passé!

Sirius: Ah oui, c'est vrai! Mais je me plains pasquand même! Je continu! **Attention**, y aura un slash! Et un ou plusieurs Lemon(s)!

Severus: Oui c'est un Moi/Lui!

Sirius: Quand on est poli on commence par l'autre! Lui/Moide** rating** _R_! Et dernier truc, à des moments, vous verrez des parenthèses avec écrites dedans Lily…

James: Qui c'est qui parle de Lily là?

Sirius: Personne justement, c'est pas ta Lily à toi, c'est celle de Jess qui met des remarques bizarre, mais elle a pas voulu être zappée, donc elle les a laissées. Alors, va te recoucher.

Severus: Oh salutJess! … Lupin!

Sirius: Salut Rem's! Salut Jess! Alors on est à la bourre?

Moi: Ouais, on vient de se lever! On s'est couché assez tard hier soir!

Sirius: Et vous avez fait quoi?

Moi: Comme d'habitude, on n'a pas compté les taches du plafond!

Sirius: C'est à dire?

Moi: Je vais pas t'exposer ma vie sexuelle non plus!

Severus: T'expose bien la notre toi!

Moi: Oui, mais c'est pas pareil! Moi…

Remus: Euh… Jess! Tais toi!

Moi: Pourquoi? Y pers… Salut tout le monde! T'aurai pas pu me dire que t'avait déjà commencé?

Sirius: Non!

Moi: Merci! C'est gentil! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas souffrir dans la fic! Eheheh!

Sirius: Oh non!

Moi: Si!

Sirius: Bon, d'accord, mais avant je voulais prévenir tout tes lecteur que t'as pas abandonné ton autre fic, c'est juste que t'arrive pas à la mettre en forme, et que j'espère que tu va pouvoir la poster bientôt, parce que, normalement, j'y fait une petite apparition!

Moi: Tu peux essayer de te racheter, c'est trop tard, tu vas souffrir, sentimentalement parlant bien sûr!

Sirius: Merci! Comment t'es gentille!

Remus: Bon, c'est bon, on peut commencer?

Moi: Oui, c'est parti!

Nous: Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Tu as changé, Sirius. 

Poudlard école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, 1976.

Dans le dortoir du préfet en chef des Serpentards, deux ados de 17 ans, nus, se réveillent.

«Bonjour mon amour! T'as passé une bonne nuit?»

«Dans tes bras toujours!»

«Dire qu'il faut qu'on se lève!»

«Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter maintenant.»

«Moi non plus, mais il faut aller en cours Sev!»

«Mmmmmh!» Fit Severus en se callant dans les bras de Sirius. «Embrasse-moi!»

«Pas de problème!»

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la énième fois depuis le début de leur relation cachée, faisant frissonner leur propriétaire. Sirius glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant, elles se caressèrent lentement et longuement. Severus glissa sa main le long du torse de Siri jusqu'à sa virilité. En sentant cette main sur sa partie intime _(Lily: pas si intime que ça d'ailleurs)_, il mit fin au baiser laissant le Serpentard en pleine frustration, il attendait plus!

«Allez debout!» fit il en se levant. Severus le suivit en dehors du lit et se colla à lui.

«J'ai envie de toi!» Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

«Moi aussi, mais on a pas le temps, il est 6H30 et je dois retourner au dortoir. James va se demander où je suis, j'ai déserter depuis plus d'une semaine, il va m'en vouloir a mort! Je passe tout mon temps avec toi!»

«Et je ne m'en plains pas!»

«Moi non plus t'inquiètes!»

Sirius se détacha des bras de Severus, enfila son boxer et ses autres vêtements.

«Allez! Habille toi! Grouille!»

«Oui Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!» Fit Sevy en insistant longuement avant de recevoir son boxer en pleine figure. _(Lily: lui aussi il en porte? T'es une fan ma parole!)_

* * *

«A ce soir mon amour! Fais gaffe à toien potion on ne sait jamais avec James!» 

«Ouais! Ce soir! Tu me manques déjà!» Se plaint Severus.

Après un dernier baiser profond et langoureux, ils se séparèrent avec regrets.

Sirius après avoir passer le tableau, soupira:

«J'ai horreur des journées, va falloir que je ressorte la pseudohaineque j'avais envers Sev. Je supporte pas ça!… Bon allez c'est parti!»Dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

* * *

Severus arriva dans la Grande Salle, il avait revêtu son habit terne, morne, noir… _(Lily: comme son âme à ce moment)_ Bref, le Sev joyeux de ce matin n'existait plus et le Sev chiant et pas marrant du tout était de retour! 

Il jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondors dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Sirius, mais il pris son air dégoûter en voyant James Potter. Son Griffy n'était pas encore arrivé.

° Mais où peut-il bien être?° Se demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à sa table, sa question ne resta pas longtemps sans réponse car Sirius passa enfin la grande porte. Bien habillé, bien coiffé et très souriant. _(Lily: comme toujours!) _

Severus le suivit d'un regard brillant. Heureusement, presque personne ne le regardait à cet instant. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard menaçant de Potter.

°A-t-il remarqué comment je fixais Sirius? J'espère que non! … Ou plutôt que oui! Comme ça il sera au courant une fois pour toute! Pourquoi il me sourit avec un sourire crispé? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette journée, je la sent très mal!°

En effet Severus avait de quoi s'inquiété pour cette journée, car…

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans le dortoir des quatre Maraudeurs Sirius fit son apparition après quelques jours d'absences! 

«Oh tiens Pad! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici!» Dit Prongs avec amusement. «Tu nous as manqué!»

«T'a passé la nuit où? J'espère qu'elle était bonne!» fit Moony avec un sourire.

«Oui moi aussi je te salut Moony!»

«Ouais salut! Alors où la nuit?»

°Ben comme toujours avec Sev!°

«Ca ne te regarde pas désolé! C'est ma vie et mes ébats sexuels ne vous regardent en rien!»

«Allez, vas y on est tes meilleurs potes!»

«Laisse tomber Peter, je vous dirai rien!»

«C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît?»

«Oui!»

«Ben alors dis nous c'est qui!»

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir regard en l'air, calculateur, ses doigts passant sur son bouc invisible, enfin bref un Sirius qui cogite dans toute sa splendeur. _(Lily: Aouuuuuuuuuh!)_

«Mmmmmmm……………… non!»

«J'suis sur que c'est pas une Griffy, elles étaient toutes là hier soir!» Déclara James comme si toutes les filles de Poudlard lui faisait part de leur emploi du temps.

«T'as raison c'était une Serpentard!» fit Sirius très sérieux.

«Ahahahah! Très drôle une Serpentard, surtout venant de toi! Tiens en parlant des Serpentard qui c'est qui serait partant pour un chtite blague à Snivel'?»

Sirius voulant un peu trop cacher sa relation avec Severus répondit un peu trop vite au goût de James.

«Ouais! Ok j'suis partant!»

«P'tain Siri t'es sur au taquet aujourd'hui toi! C'est bizarre! T'as bu une potion avant de venir ici?»

«Non pourquoi?» _(Lily: Mytho, il a bu de la potion de Sevy (ou de l'extrait au choix))_

«Je sais pas tu réagit un peu vite comparé à d'habitude!»

«Ben vas-y dit tout de suite que je suis un deux de tension d'habitude!» Répondit Sirius sur la défensive.

«Non, j'ai pas voulu dire ça! Mais enfin voilà quoi! Avoue que c'est bizarre, on a presque aucune nouvelle de toi en une semaine alors qu'on est sensé dormir tout les quatre, qu'on est sensé être dans la même école et mieux encore dans la même classe!  
Tu me fais peur en ce moment! T'es pire qu'un … qu'un … fantôme! On dirait qu'on existe plus pour toi!»

Avec ce discours Sirius pris enfin conscience qu'il avait changé et se tue ! Il fixait son meilleur ami dans les yeux espérant trouver une réponse à sa question _(Lily: «Pourquoi ai-je tant changé?»)_. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les quatre amis.

«Bon ton idée c'était quoi?» Demanda Remus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

«Ouais t'as raison Moony, parlons d'autres choses! Bon alors voila ce qu'on va faire …»

* * *

«Ok?» 

«Ok!» Répondirent en cœur Sirius, Remus et Peter en se tapant les points les uns contres les autres.

«Bon allez, on va manger!»

«Ouais, … euh mais partez devant, je vous rejoint toute à l'heure!»

«T'as besoin de te remettre de ta nuit?»

«Non Rem's j'doit juste prendre ma douche! Je ne vais pas me présenter comme ça devant tout ce potentiel de fille qui ne demande qu'à tomber sous mon charme.» Lui répliqua Sirius avec un clin d'œil et un très grand sourire très séducteur. _(Lily: Moi je veux tomber même si c'est déjà fait!) _

Après le départ des deux autres Remus insista encore sur la nuit précédente et sur l'identité de l'heureux élu espérant avoir une réponse clair de la part de son interlocuteur Remus était le seul au courant pour les attirances sexuelles de son ami, car lui même était gay et Sirius et lui avait eu une relation de par le passé.

«Allez Siri dis moi avec qui t'as passé la nuit! S'il te plaît! Je ne le dirais à personne!» Dit-il en s'approchant de lui sensuellement, il mit sa main sur la nuque de l'adolescent en face de lui et pencha la tête pour prendre possession des lèvres de son ex-amant!

Tout d'abord Sirius répondit au baiser, mais une image de Severus vint hanter ses pensées. Il repoussa tendrement Remus et lui dit:

«James et Peter sont justes à coté, ils pourraient rentrer et nous voir!»

«Et alors ça nous fera une excuse pour pouvoir leurs dires qu'on est gays!»

«Et qu'on sort ensemble? … Ça non!»

«Toi, t'es amoureux! Et tu ne veux pas me le dire!»

«Ça se pourrait! Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je te dirais rien!»

«Ok de toute façon je peux le savoir, j'ai juste à te sentir et je sais tout!»

«Ahahahahahah! Arrête de te payer ma tête, la pleine lune c'est dans 15 jours!»

«Oui mais j'ai quand même le flair très développé.»

«Peut être, mais tu peux pas le savoir maintenant!»

«Ben raison de plus, dis le moi s'il te plaît, je ne supporte pas de te savoir avec quelqu'un sans savoir qui c'est! En plus ça ne peut pas être pire que mon propre secret?»

«Non, y a pas pire du moins je pense pas!» Dit-il avec une moue coupable.

«Alors vas-y accouche!»

«Bon OK!» Fit-il en baissant la tête, il marmonna à peu près audiblement… «J'ai passé la nuit avec… Severus, on a fait l'amour comme des bêtes, c'est trop un bon coup au pieu…»

N'entendant rien de la part de Remus, il leva la tête croisant son regard sondeur, ce dernier était choqué… puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.

«Cette fois ci, c'est toi qui te payes ma tête, j'ai failli y croire d'ailleurs… Ahahah…! Bon ok si tu veux vraiment pas me le dire, je te comprends, mais de toute façon je le saurais tôt ou tard. A toute à l'heure, on se rejoints dans la Grande Salle.»

«A plus!» Remus sorti.

«Et ben qu'est-ce que tu faisais, on t'attendait!»

«Je parlais à Sirius, j'avais quelque chose à lui demander!»

Il referma la porte. Sirius était enfin seul. «J'y crois pas quand je lui dit la vérité, il y croit même pas!» Rie Sirius en s'asseyant sur son lit… pour se relever quelques secondes plus tard afin d'aller vers la salle de douche et se préparer avant de descendre comme il l'avait dit à ses amis.

Arrivé devant le miroir, il se regarda avec mépris! Et dit:

«Quand est-ce que tu va enfin trouver le courage de leur dire?

Il me manque déjà.

Et dire qu'aujourd'hui tu vas encore l'humilier devant tout le monde!

Combien de temps ça va durer encore?

Tu me dégoûtes!

C'est juste quatre mots à leur dire, seulement quatre mots!

«Je sors avec Severus! »

Ce n'est pas la fin du monde?

Si?... Non, évidemment que non!

Pense à lui, tu t'es déjà demander combien il en souffrait?

Et si oui, est-ce que tu t'en rends compteau moins ?»

Les larmes naissaient dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait se genre de discours, mais jamais rien n'avait abouti! A chaque fois il se regardait et finalement ne disait plus rien, il irait voir les autres et ne leur dirait rien à eux non plus!

Au moment des pleines lunes pour éviter que Remus s'en aperçoives, il évitait de rester avec Severus et inventait maintes excuses à l'époque où celui-ci ne savait pas pour le lycanthrope, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Avec le temps il commençait à l'aimer à en mourir.

Une larme perla le long de sa joue pour s'écraser par Terre dans un silence de mort. Il se ressaisie.

«C'est décidé, je vais leur dire dans la journée!»

Il commença donc à se préparer, tout en pensant à comment il allait leur dire. Toute sorte de scénario passait dans sa tête, même les plus absurdes. _(Lily: Là vous voyez comme dans les mangas, le petit nuage au dessus de sa tête dans lequel se déroule ses pensées.) _

° Bon alors j'arrive derrière Prongs, je lui saute dessus et je lui dit: «J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi qui va bouleverser ton existence! Je sors avec Severus! Voilà c'est tout, passe une bonne journée, une heureuse et longue vie avec cette révélation»°

Sirius pouffa.

«Non, là il risquerait de me faire une syncope! Alors quoi d'autre?»

° Pendant un match de Quidditch! Moi avec ma banderole dans les tribunes. Dessus y a marqué: «Allez les Sang et Or! Allez les Gryffondor! Au fait James, une petite new que seuls les Maraudeurs peuvent voir: Je sors avec Severus!Yayoo! » °

«Non, mauvaise idée, il risquerait de ne pas attraper le vif d'or!» _(Lily: … Et tomber de son balai, t'y pense même pas, ingrat (ou ingrate si c'est pour l'auteuze) lol) _

° Et si j'envoyait Sev le lui dire? «Potter, ça va bien? Non? Ta Sang de Bourbe vient de te larguer? Et ben je vais en rajouter une couche! Moi je risque pas de larguer ton meilleur ami, il est trop excitant!» °

«Là non plus c'est pas l'idée la plus géniale que j'ai eu, il risquerait de lui en vouloir encore plus.»  
Sirius pensa à tout ça en se préparant, pour une fois, il n'avait pas mi un temps interminable pour bien se coiffer _(Lily: 15 minutes lui avait suffit),_ il était beau comme un dieu (_Lily: Ouhouh, j'aimerais bien être à la place de Sev!)_ et fin près à rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuner.

* * *

En allant en cours Severus se dit que ce petit déjeuner s'était plutôt bien passé, Sirius s'était mit juste en face de lui, il pouvait admirer sa Némésis à son aise. De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, Potter avait une dent contre Sirius, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, ni même un regard. Bien qu'il soit arriver tout sourire, Sirius avait l'air préoccupé pendant tous le petit déjeuner, il devait penser à autres choses. 

°Presque rien de mieux pour commencer une journée! ° Se dit Sev bien que son mauvais pressentiment soit toujours présent.

Son premier cours s'était plutôt bien passé, il ne devait faire aucune manipulation et juste prendre des notes, mais il pensait quand même à Sirius, à la tête qu'il faisait le matin et se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser! Cela lui captivait tellement l'esprit que pour la première fois de sa vie, et probablement de son existence, il rata une potion (son deuxième cours), mais les Maraudeurs ni était pas pour rien, enfin, James n'y était pas pour rien.

Pendant que Sev et Siri étaient dans leurs pensées respectives et que la prof tournait le dos, le Maraudeur en profita pour glisser une bombabousse dans le chaudron de son ennemi. Ceci eu pour effet de faire exploser sa potion et envahir d'une odeur pestilentielle la salle de cours.

Le temps que son sort désodorisant face tout son effet, la prof, ne pouvant plus les tenir, fit sortir les élèves dans le couloir, non sans avoir ôté quelques point aux Gryffondors sous les protestations de ces derniers.

Et c'est à ce moment que le rêve cacher de Sevy pris forme. Une dispute entre Potter et son Amant.

«Pourquoi t'as fait ça Potter?» L'incendia Lily Evans. «Tu aurais pas pu te retenir pendant un cours? Non, bien sur, c'est bien toi ça!

«Mais Lily, ma puce!»

«Et arrête de m'appeler ma puce, on n'est plus ensemble aux dernières nouvelles!»

«C'était trop tentant! Pour une fois qu'il regardait pas et que je pouvais lui faire rater une potion, ça n'arrive pas souvent en plus. D'habitude c'est des sorts en pleine figure et t'es pas contente. J'ai voulu innover et…»

«Ben bravo pour l'innovation, intervint une voix grave. T'y as gagné quoi? Absolument rien! Tu pourrais pas changer un peu?»

«Et dans quel sens tu voudrais que je change?»

«En grandissant!»

Lily regardait bizarrement Sirius, c'était la première fois qu'il disait que James avait eu tord. Il avait l'air déchaîner.

«Comme tu me l'as dit ce matin, MOI, j'ai changé, j'ai pris conscience que tout ce qu'on faisait c'était des gamineries, tu devrais en faire autant! Je dis pas qu'une blague de temps en temps ou une à deux fois par semaine c'est pas bien, mais cinq ou six par jour, c'est trop, beaucoup trop.»

«Attends, tu me dit tout ça pour une petite connerie de rien du tout, je me demande ce que ça va être plus tard. T'es vraiment bizarre Pad, je te reconnais plus ces derniers temps.»

Ce dernier avait un air furieux inscrit sur le visage et il fixait son meilleur ami attendant d'autres paroles, des prétextes qui tiennent debout cette fois, mais rien ne vint. A la place James regarda ailleurs et ce qu'il vit le mit dans une rage folle, car c'est à ce moment précis que sans s'en rendre compte Severus, seul dans son coin, esquissa un sourire presque invisible.

«Ben au moins je vois que ça en fait rire certain, hein Snivellus?» Fit-il d'un air menaçant en s'approchant de lui. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

«Bien sur que non ça ne me fait pas rire! dit-il méprisant. Tu me prends pour une des pauvres tâches de ta bande?

«Ouh ouh! Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle en plus le Snivel'! Vas-y continu, tu verra ce qui t'attends. Plus tard, tu rigoleras moins.»

«On verra bien qui rira le dernier Potter!»

«Des menaces?» Répondit-il en l'empoignent par le col de sa veste.

Sirius amorça un pas pour retenir James et défendre Severus, mais Williams (la prof) arriva.

«Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoirencore? Allez en cours et plus de conneries!»

Tout le monde rentra en parlant de la dispute qui venait d'éclater et des futures représailles qui allaient probablement survenir très bientôt. Plus un parole ne fut échanger entre les deux Maraudeurs

(Sauf: «Passe moi le gingembre.» ou «tourne ça pendant que je fait ça. »)

La fin de la matinée se termina dans la même tension. L'histoire avait déjà fait tout le tour du château. A midi Sirius ne s'était pas présenter au repas. Il était dans la salle sur demande, il réfléchissait. (Et oui encore, ça lui arrive plusieurs fois par jour!) «Qui je dois choisir entre Sev et James? Les deux ne se supportent pas! … Pour une fois que j'ai besoin d'aide, y a personne.» _(Lily: T'es tarée de couper là toi? Si tu reçois des emails de menaces, ce sera pas moi, même si y a mon nom marquer dessus et que ça vient de mon adresse! Je décline toute responsabilité! lol)_

* * *

Sirius: Et voilà! A suivre !

Moi: Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, je vous le poste dans une semaine!

Sirius: Poster lui des review s'il vous plaît, elle nous saoule! («Tu crois qu'il vont aimer? J'aurai jamais du poster ça! …» Et elle en a un rayon! Dites lui si vous avez aimé, si vous voulez la suite! En fin vous savez quoi faire! Le petit bouton en bas a gauche! Merci!

…

Severus: Oui, Jess, il est bien ton chapitre, tous tes potes qui l'ont lu ont dit que s'était bien! Lupin, tu veux pas l'emmener ailleurs, elle me gave!

Remus: Tu viens Jess, on va s'occuper!

Moi: Oui, j'arrive! A la semaine prochaine!

Sirius: Bonne chance Remus! Pour ceux ou celle qui laisserai une review, on vous répondra dans le chapitre 2. Au fait, je tenais à préciser, je ne suis pas fou dans ce chapitre, même si je parle tout seul, c'est juste pour me donner du courage!

Severus: Bon t'as fini, on peut aller se coucher maintenant?

Sirius: J'peux venir avec toi?

Severus: Sirius, on est plus dans la fic, et comme je connais la fin, non tu dormiras pas avec moi ce soir!

Sirius: Mais pourquoi?

Severus: J'ai pas envie! Bon allez, gros bisous! A tous les lecteurs!

Sirius: On vous adore!

Merawen

Pour ceux ou celles qui veulent mon adresse MSN, elle est notée dans mon profile !

Tchõ !


	2. A qui en parler ?

Sirius : Salut tout le monde !

Severus : Salut ! -.-

Sirius : Oula j'en connais un qui est pas de très bonne humeur !

Severus : Non ! C'est vrai ! Mais quand t'as quelqu'un qui piaille toute la nuit à coté de toi en t'empêchant de dormir parce qu'il est excité parce que le chapitre allait être posté ! Je me comprends !

Remus : Ouais Sirius t'abuse ! Tu pourrais penser aux autres !

Sirius : Mais je pense à toi tout le temps Rem's !

Remus : On dirait pas ! Sinon tu m'aurais laissé dormir en paix !

Sirius : Ouais … dormir ! D'ailleurs j'en vois une que ça n'a pas déranger mes piailleries ! Elle est où Jess ?

Remus : Elle dort ! Elle !

Severus : Elle doit avoir le sommeil lourd alors !

Remus : Ouais on a attendu une accalmie de la "Tornade Sirius" pour pouvoir s'endormir. Mais bon pour moi ça a pas marché longtemps, je e suis réveillé au bout d'1 heure !

Severus : T'en a de la chance moi j'ai pas fermé l'œil vu qu'il sautait sur le lit !

Sirius : Oh les lecteurs ils sont revenus … on tenait a vous dire merci pour vos reviews ! Ça nous a fait vraiment plaisir ! Surtout à Jess quand elle a vu qu'elle avait sa 1ere review elle était comme une dingue … donc **_Minerve_**, merci, tu veux la suite elle est là, on espère qu'elle te fera autant plaisir que le 1er chapitre, et puis pour James je préfère ne rien dire … c'est mon meilleur ami, mais Jess est d'accord avec toi !

Severus et Remus : (_endormi sur le canapé_) Rrrrrrrr…. Pchhhhhhht (ils ronflent)

Sirius : Euh … Euh … Eh les mecs ! Merci de m'aider !

Remus : Hein ? Quoi ? Non je dormais pas !

Severus : C'est pas moi … j'ai rien fait Maman !

Sirius : Vous pouvez m'aider quand même ! J'arrive pas à avancer dans ma réponse au reviews !

Remus : Bon je vole à ton secours ! Et oui super Remus est là ! Désolé je viens de me réveiller… Faut pas m'en vouloir ! Bon alors **_Vif d'or_**, merci pour ta review et merci d'être revenu lire une 2nd fois. Désolé pour la feuille de papier qu'on t'a fait user pour rien … lol Enfin, bref, pour son cousin t'inquiète pas elle lui a réglé son compte ! Non il est pas mort ! Mais à mon avis il doit encore avoir un gros bleu sur l'épaule ! D'ailleurs ça lui va bien au teint ! Et donc voila la suite est là …

Sirius : Merci Super Remus ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Bon alors la dernière mais pas la moindre … **_Leelyth_** ! Cette réponse est réserver Sirius (marque déposé.)

Remus : On peut pas répondre nous après ?

Sirius : Après tu fais ce que tu veux … mais pour le moment c'est moi et personne d'autre ! Héhé ! Bon ben voila, comme tu le vois je suis là, Jess est pas loin et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! lol ! Elle m'en veut pas, c'est elle qui me l'a dit !

Moi : Menteur ! Je t'en veux toujours ! Tu crois que je … Au fait bonjour tout le monde … Je vais pas t'en vouloir alors qu'elle t'avais laisser libre pour être avec moi et pouvoir faire mon histoire en paix ! Et toi tu t'en va en me laissant en plan ! Donc je remercie personnellement Leelyth pour la review ! Et merci aux autres lecteurs silencieux ! J'entends par là en particulier, Lily et Raven qui ont eu le 1er chapitre en exclu et qui m'ont mit par mail leurs impressions ! Gros bisous à vous tous et on y va pour la suite !

Sirius : A tout de suite !

Moi : Toujours obligé d'avoir le dernier mot toi ! T'es pire que ma sœur !

Sirius : Eh oh arrête de m'insulter s'il te plaît !

Moi : Bon d'accord j'avoue c'était méchant ! Y a pas pire qu'elle ! Bonne lecture ! Au fait Siri, ils sont où les deux autres ?

Siri et Moi : (_nous dirigeons vers l'armoire d'où échappe de grand ronflement_) Ah ben ils sont là !

Sirius : Oooohhhh ! Ils sont tous mignon quand ils dorment comme ça !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :  
A qui en parler ?**_

****

****

« Je devrais peut-être en parler à Moony, lui il me comprendra c'est sûr ! Oui mais comment ? Comment faire comprendre ça à Remus ? Comment lui dire sans qu'il m'en veuille ou qu'il le prenne mal ? »

Cette fois ci, aucun scénario ne passa dans sa tête. Il était extrêmement sérieux et avait peur de sa réaction, il savait que Remus éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui et il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Après quelques minutes de silence, quelqu'un pénétra dans la Salle sur demande. Sirius resta dans l'ombre de son coin ne voulant pas être déranger. Mais il ressorti quand il vit qui était l'intrus qui sursauta au son de sa voix.

« Que fait tu là ? »

« Ah c'est toi ! Rien de spécial, j'avais besoin de calme, et toi ? »

« Pareil, il fallait que je réfléchisse. »

« A quoi ? »

« A nous ! »

« Comment ça à nous ? Tu veux plus me voir c'est ça ? Tu préfères être avec tes amis à continuer tes blagues débiles ? »

Sirius avait répète des « Non » à chaque question en levant les yeux au ciel, mais dans sa lancée, il ne les entendit pas.

« Tu veux m'oublier ? Ne plus entendre parler de moi ? » Une lueur de peur assombrissait ses yeux. « Dis le moi si tu veux tout ça, je ne te dérangerais plus à l'avenir, je ne te parlerai plus, je ne fantasmerai plus sur ton corps de rêve, je ne te regarderai plus et même si c'est difficile, je cesserai à jamais de t'ai… » (ndla : C'est fou le nombre de conneries qu'il peut sortir en si peu de temps ! Il est hallucinant ce type !)

Il ne put terminer son mot car excédé par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sirius décida de prendre possession de ses lèvres fines afin de le faire taire. En cette douce caresse il déversa tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'adolescent en face de lui. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, demandant un passage qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. Leurs langues sa caressèrent sensuellement, Severus mit sa main sur la nuque de Sirius comme pour l'empêcher de partir et mettre fin à ce pur moment de bonheur, car ce qu'il voulait le moins au monde, c'était de voir partir 'sa moitié'.

C'est le manque d'air qui les fit se séparer.

« Tu crois que j'aurai fait ça si je ne voulais plus de toi ? Je t'aime Sev, plus que tout au monde. »

« Merci de m'avoir défendu toute à l'heure. » Sirius lui souri.

« En fait ceux à qui je pensais, c'était James et Remus. Comment j'allais les mettre au courant de notre relation ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Dit le Serpentard paniqué. « Tu va pas faire ça ? Tu… Tu peux pas faire ça ? »

« Si il le faut, tu as bien entendu James tout à l'heure, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me dit que j'ai changé aujourd'hui. Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi ! »

« Et que vient faire le loup-garou dans tout ça ? Potter, OK ! Mais Lupin, je vois pas le rapport ! »

« Moi je le voit t'inquiète pas. »

« Ouais, mais je veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant non plus ! »

« J'ai confiance en eux, ils ne diront rien ! »

« Ben pourquoi tu réfléchissais alors ? Pourquoi t'hésite ? »

« J'ai peur de leur réaction. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si je te le dis, tu la boucles et ça ne sort pas de cette pièce ! »

« Evidemment, tu me connais. » Dit-il sur un ton d'évidence certaine.

« Oui justement » Marmonna Sirius.

« Pardon ? »

« Non rien j'ai dis, … « Oh il fait beau dehors ! » »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Y a pas de fenêtres. »

« Oh … euh… j'ai un sixième sens ! Je sens ce genre de choses ! »

« Ah ok ! … Bon, alors tu me le dis ton truc qui a l'air super important à tes yeux et qui te fait réfléchir, ce qui est rare ! »

« Oui ! S'il savait ce que je m'âprete à te dire je serai mort » Se dit-il plus pour lui même. « Mais je te préviens, tu la ferme sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« … Je dis à tout le monde que t'es gay ! »

« Et alors, c'est vrai, et de toute façon, t'as beaucoup plus à perdre que moi ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, c'est pas moi qui a la réputation d'être un tombeur ! »

« Oui, mais tu vas pas leur dire pour moi ? Si ? »

« Je vais me gêner ! »

« Ouais, mais il n'empêche que si Remus l'apprend, je suis mort, donc, là tu as beaucoup à perdre ! »

Severus l'observa longuement de bas en haut, son regard était illuminé d'une flamme brûlante de désir qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Il dit d'un ton résigné :

« Effectivement… Bon, je dirais rien ! »

« Ben, alors voila tu sais que je suis gay, que je sort avec des mecs ? »

« Oh la grande nouvelle, heureusement que tu me l'apprend, j'aurai jamais deviné ! »

« Oh ça va, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça ! Tu sais aussi que tu n'es pas le premier avec qui je sors ? »

« Oui, c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler mais je vois pas le rapport avec Lup… Non ? C pas vrai ? »

« Si, c'est vrai, je suis sorti avec lui pendant 11 mois ! Après quoi, j'ai rompu sur un coup de tête ! Il m'en a voulu et m'en veut encore un peu beaucoup, en plus il a encore des sentiments à mon égard. C'est pour ça que dans un sens, j'hésite à lui dire et que dans l'autre, c'est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à annoncer ça en douceur à James ! Voila, tu sait tout ! »

« Oh punaise, dire que je sais ça et que je peux rien dire ! Bouh ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ? T'as pas le droit de me faire souffrir comme ça !

« Héhéhé petit rire dans le style bien sadique ! Si je me fais pardonner, j'ai pas le droit non plus ? »

« Hummmmm, ça dépend de comment tu te fera pardonner ! »

Sirius s'approcha lentement d'un air séducteur, il posa amoureusement ses mains sur les fesses de son amant et enfoui sa tête au creux de son cou pour y déposer de doux baisers.

Il le poussa tendrement contre le mur le plus proche. Ses mains quittèrent ces fesses pour s'attaquer aux boutons du pantalon qui s'opposaient à son plaisir. Sa bouche remonta sous son menton et se posa sur les lèvres de son homologue ! Un baiser passionné fut échangé !

Une fois le pantalon à terre, Sirius libera de sa prison de tissu l'érection de son compagnon ! Il passa sa main chaude sur ce membre dressé qui s'offrait à lui ! Le Serpentard émit un gémissement qui fut étouffé par des lèvres autres que les siennes et commença à bouger du bassin dans cette main délicieusement placée.

En descendant Sirius parsemait le torse de son amant de petits baisers. Sa bouche arriva à la hauteur du membre vibrant qui ne demandait qu'à être sucé. Sirius entrouvrit les lèvres et … (ndla : Le lemon ce sera plus tard ! lol ! Imaginé ce que vous voulez ! Et oui, Sadique je vous avait prévenu ! re-lol ! Vous pouvez porter plainte si vous voulez… A qui ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée…)

« C'est bon je me suis fait pardonner ? » Glissa Sirius à l'oreille de son amant. Tout deux étaient couchés sur le lit de la Salle sur demande et attendait l'heure pour se quitter et aller en cours.

« Oh oui ! Parfaitement bien en plus ! » Ils attendirent, savourant ce moment de détente en silence. Lorsque Severus repris la parole.

« Et Potter ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a James ? »

« Pourquoi t'as peur de sa réaction ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, un certain nombre de petites choses en font une grande ! »

« Et c'est quoi ces petites choses ? »

« J'ai peur tout d'abord de sa réaction physique, qu'il me rejette une fois qu'il sait que je suis gay, ça va pas être facile pour lui d'apprendre ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Y a rien de mal. Si c'est vraiment ton meilleur ami il comprendra. » Severus se demandait pourquoi il parlait de Potter en bien.

« Il est homophobe ! »

« Ah, ça devient moins facile tout d'un coup, mais c'est pas grave, au moins tu resteras avec moi ! J'aurais l'exclusivité sur toi. »

« Seeev ! T'as pas honte de dire ça ? Moi je te parle de mon amitié, et toi tu prends tout à la légère. »

« Mais non je te taquine, c'est tout ! Prend le pas mal mon amour. »

« Je le prend pas mal, c'est juste que c'est pas le moment, c'est peut être le plus gros choix de ma vie sentimental et toi tu déconne la dessus. »

« … »

« J'ai encore plus peur de sa réaction mentale. »

« Ah parce que y a pire à tes yeux que d'être rejeté ? »

« Oui, même s'il m'accepte en tant qu'homo, y a beaucoup moins de chance pour qu'il t'accepte, toi ! »

« Ah ben oui ! Ça je pense pas qu'il faille compter dessus ! »

« J'ai vraiment pas envie de choisir entre vous deux ! »

« Et si, admettons, tu devais choisir, tu choisirai qui ? »

« … »

« Sirius ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Vous avez tous les deux des qualités et des défauts. Et je tiens à vous deux de façon très différente. Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à perdre l'un de vous. »

« Ça doit être dur, je te comprends un peu ! Heureusement, moi je n'aurai jamais à faire ce choix, j'ai aucun ami fixe et encore moins un meilleur ami ! »

« Je t'envie pour cette fois !» Sirius embrassa encore une fois son amant et se leva.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de douche et ferma la porte. Il prit la carte du Maraudeur pour savoir ou était les trois autres. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Rassuré, il entra dans la douche où il ouvrit l'eau chaude et l'eau froide afin de trouver la bonne température. Ses muscles se détendaient sous la chaleur de l'eau. Il ne pensait presque plus au choix difficile qui s'opposerait de toute évidence à son bonheur. Il était totalement apaisé.

Il entendit la porte grincer, signe que quelqu'un venait le rejoindre. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Severus se glissa sous l'eau quelques secondes plus tard.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Oui, mais je peux pas t'aider et puis, de toute façon, c'est même pas sûr que t'ai à faire ce choix. »

« Je préfère quand même envisager le pire. »

« Si ça se trouve, il va bien le prendre ! »

« T'as pas l'air bien convaincu ! »

« En effet, je le suis pas, mais c'est pour toi que je dis ça, et puis, ce dilemme me concerne aussi, j'ai pas envie de te perdre ! »

« Tu ferrais quoi à ma place ? »

« D'après toi ? »

« D'accord… »

« Non, sérieusement, je sais pas, je n'ai pas de meilleur ami, je peux pas t'aider. »

« Donc il me reste qu'une chose à faire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mettre Rem's au courant le plus vite possible comme ça c'est réglé et j'aurai plus de doute. Et puis comme tu le dis, si James est vraiment mon meilleur ami, il comprendra. » Il lui sourit.

« Ben voilà, je te préfère largement comme ça !

« Merci Sev ! »

« De rien. » Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, lorsque Sirius faillit s'étouffer. Ses yeux s'étaient posé sur la carte du Maraudeur et ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait refroidit. Remus, James et Peter étaient justes devant la porte de la salle sur demande et à ce qu'il voyait ils voulaient entrer.

« Merde, ils arrivent ! »

« Qui ? »

« James, Remus et Peter ! »

« Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« … Je t'ai dit, j'ai un sixième sens ! Reste là ! »

« Et je fais quoi ? »

« Bouge pas et fait pas de bruits. » Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, un baiser chaste et doux. Il sorti de la pièce, se rhabilla et envoya ses vêtements à Severus.

Il était fin près pour l'arrivée de ses amis, parfaitement calme. Quand il se pencha, pour prendre un livre posé par terre, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le boxer de Severus qui traînait à terre. « Accio boxer » Il lui atterrit dans la main et l'envoya valser sous le lit. Il eu juste le temps de se relever et d'ouvrir le livre quand ses amis entrèrent dans la pièce.

Sirius leva la tête comme si de rein n'était. Remus lui demanda :

« Dis Pad', t'aurai pas vu la carte ? »

« Si elle est avec moi ! »

« On peut la reprendre ? » Demanda James agressivement.

« Ouais attends, je vais te la chercher ! » Répondit Sirius sur le même ton avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont venus chercher, je peux pas te dire s'ils vont rester ! »

« Ok ! Mais fait vite ! »

« T'inquiète pas ! » Il récupéra la carte du Maraudeur et ressortit.

Remus était aux aguets… Il sentait quelque chose d'anormal, quand Padfoot apparut, il se dirigea vers lui et l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu n'était pas seul ici, n'est ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il pour que seul son interlocuteur l'entende.

« Hein ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ton flair te trompe mon cher Moony. »

« Et mes yeux, tu crois vraiment qu'ils me trompent ? »

« Pardon ? » Fit Sirius, une lueur de panique passant dans le regard.

« Le boxer, sous le lit, il est à qui ? »

« … »

« Répond-moi … S'il te plait. »

« De toute façon, je comptais te le dire ! Mais pas maintenant, quand James et Peter seront partis, tu pourrais rester toi ? »

« Oui pas de problème ! J'ai trop envie de savoir qui met mon Paddy dans cet état ! »

« Bon ben viens, je vais lui donner la carte, comme ça il partira ! »

« Non, c'est pas la peine, c'est moi qui la voulais. »

« Au fait comment vous saviez que j'étais là ? »

« Je te connais comme ma poche, c'est tout ! » Se venta Remus avant de s'approcher de James et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce dernier sorti de la pièce et lança un :

« A toute Rem's ! » Une fois la porte refermée, il s'exclama :

« Alors, c'est qui ? »

« Doucement, du calme ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander avant ! »

« Vas-y ! »

« Ben voilà, je voudrais savoir comment… Comment je pourrai le dire a James ? »

« Tu veux vraiment lui dire ? T'es sûr de toi ? »

« Ou absolument, j'ai changé, et il a le droit de savoir pourquoi. »

« Oui, mais comment lui dire ? Tu sais très bien que… qu'il est homophobe ? »

« Oui, merci je suis au courant ! T'as bien vu sa réaction quand il a appris que mon frère l'était. »

« Ouais, il était à deux doigts de te rejeter de peur que tu le sois ! Toi aussi … »

« Mon copain m'a dit… »

« Ah oui au fait, c'est qui ? »

« Toute a l'heure, donc je disais, mon copain m'a dit que si c'était mon meilleur ami, il comprendrait. Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Je suis pas convaincu ! Je connais trop bien James. »

« Oui, moi aussi je le connais, mais il faut avouer qu'il a raison. »

« En fait moi, je comptais sur toi pour que tu m'aides à lui annoncer ! »

« Moi ? Mais comment ? »

« J'n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Remus, … J'ai besoin que tu m'aides ! » Déclara d'un ton désespéré.

Il était à bout, les larmes emplissaient ses yeux quand il les releva en direction de Remus. En voyant son ami avec un air aussi abattu, il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

« Détend toi ! Je suis là ! »

« J'n'ai vraiment pas envie de les perdre ! »

« Comment ça 'les' ? »

« James et S… Mon copain. J'aila sombre impression que si je garde l'un, je vais perdre l'autre. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Là t'es bien avec les deux ! »

« Oui, mais … James ne l'aime pas et c'est réciproque. »

« Mais c'est qui ? A part un Serpentard, Prongs aime presque tout le monde. »

Sirius avait toujours la tête sur l'épaule de Remus, il se calmait et laissait échapper tout son chagrin. Après un long moment de silence apaisant. Padfoot repris la parole en relevant la tête :

« Tu pourrai pas lui dire pour toi avant ? »

« Hein ? Qu… Pouqu… Comment ? Non, mais ça va pas ? »

« Allez s'il te plaît fait le pour moi. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je peux pas ! »

« Ce matin, ça te faisait rien de lui dire ! »

« Si, c'est juste que … je savais très bien qu'il allait pas rentrer. Mais t'inquiète, on trouvera un autre moyen de lui dire. »

Ses prunelles couleurs ambre se fixèrent dans celle bleues de l'adolescent. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Sirius se retrouva avec une paire de lèvre se refermant sur les siennes ainsi qu'avec une langue qui quémandait amoureusement le passage. Il repoussa tendrement mais fermement Remus. Ce dernier le regarda et suçota sa lèvre inférieure. Il ajouta avec un sourire :

« Alors, à qui le boxer sous le lit ? »

« A mon copain ! «

« Je m'en serai douté, c'est le même que cette nuit ? »

« Oui depuis 5 mois, 24 jours et quelques heures ! »

« Pas mal ! Et comment il s'appelle ? »

« Euh… C'est ça qui est délicat à annoncer. »

« Vas-y, je suis grand, je vais pas te taper non plus ! »

« Admettons, tu sors avec quelqu'un que personne, enfin James, Peter et moi ne supportons pas, comment tu me le dirais ? »

« J'n'en ai pas la moindre idée Sirius ! »

« Vas-y réfléchit ! »

« Pfffffff, je crois que je te le dirai directement sans passer par tous les chemins par lesquels tu passes ! »

« Ah d'accord. Assieds-toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est si terrible à entendre ? »

« Ça risque de te faire un choc !... Ça y est t'es bien installé ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dis ce matin ? »

« En ce qui concerne ? »

« Comme quoi j'ai passé la nuit avec… »

« Snape ? Oui, je m'en souviens, j'ai failli y croire d'ailleurs. »

« Ben voilà, en fait, c'était vraiment vrai ! »

« Non, c'est bon, tu vas pas me la faire deux fois. » Soupira Remus d'un ton très peu rassuré.

« Mais c'est vraiment pas une connerie ! Je sors avec Severus ! » A ces mots, quelque chose se brisa avec un grand fracas dans la pièce adjacente.

« C'est qui ? »

« C'est Sev ! »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

« Très bien, Sev tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » Grand silence. « Sev, fait pas l'idiot, ramène-toi ! »

« T'as vu, elle marche même pas ta connerie ! »

« Attend tu vas voir ! » Sirius poussa Remus pour qu'il se couche sur le lit, il passa à califourchon au dessus de lui, se pencha pour l'embrasser et profita pour passé sa main sous la chemise du loup-garou.

« Mmmmmm… Sirius ! »

Leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement, Remus ne pensait à plus rien sauf : « J'ai envie de toi Sirius ! » Il était conscient qu'il faisait cela uniquement pour faire sortir l'amant de ce qu'il prenait pour un placard. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses musclées du brun. Sirius abandonna les douces lèvres pour descendre le long du torse bien fait de Remus.

« Suce-moi Sirius ! J'ai envie de sentir ta bouche sur mon sexe ! » A ces mots, une porte s'ouvrit comme si on l'avait fait exploser. Et une forte voix masculine résonna dans la pièce.

« Non mais vous comptez aller loin comme ça ? Vire tes salles pattes de là ! Il est à moi ! »

« Ah ben enfin, tu te décide à te montrer. » Ris Sirius. « Je voulais savoir combien de temps tu aurais tenu en voyant ça. »

Après un dernier coup d'oeil à l'homme au dessous de lui. Sirius se remit debout. Il tendit une main à Remus pour l'aider à se lever. Il était couché, le haut du corps légèrement relever, il s'appuyait sur ses coudes. Sa chemise ouverte qui découvrait son épaule gauche lui donnait un air terriblement attirant. Dans cette position, il incarnait purement et simplement la débauche. C'était aussi l'idée de Sirius, car à ce moment même, il se dit que Remus l'existait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre.

Ce dernier n'en revenait toujours pas. Ignorant la main qui lui était tendu, il resta dans sa position. L'amant de son meilleur ami était son pire ennemi.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? C'est toi ?

Oui, c'est moi ! »

A suivre…

* * *

Moi : Et voila, c'est la fin du 2e chapitre ! Si vous voulez la suite, je pense que vous savez quoi faire ! lol ! Pour ceux qui sont nouveaux, si il y en a ! C'est le petit bouton en bas gauche !

Sirius : Bon tu va arrêter de nous bassiner et allez écrire la suite ?

Moi : Mais elle est déjà écrite la suite … Tiens dans tes dents !

Severus : Ah non ! Touche pas à ses dents, c'est une des rares choses qu'il sait bien utiliser !

Moi : Ah mais vous êtes réveillés, vous ?

Remus : Et oui !

Sirius : Eh ! Dit que je suis pas doué tant que t'y est !

Severus : Ben ouais je le dis haut et fort ! SIRIUS NE SAIT PAS BIEN SE SERVIR DE …

Moi : Eh ! Oh ! Y a moyen que vous me réserver l'engueulade pour l'histoire ?

Sirius et Severus : Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous dit ?

Moi : Je vous dis de la fermer c'est tout !

Sirius : Bon d'accord, on arrête, mais tu nous prépares quoi pour le prochain chapitre ?

Moi : Non, mais c'est quoi ce marchandage ?

Remus : Ben ouais, vas-y, tu vas pas laisser tes pauvres lecteurs dans l'ombre, ils vont pas revenir après !

Moi : Bon d'accord, si même toi tu t'y met, j'ai pas le choix !

Sirius : _S'assied devant moi, les jambes croisées, comme les enfants à qui on va conter une histoire. _Cool. _Les 2 autres font de même._

Moi : Alors dans le chapitre suivant normalement y aura des choses qui vous concernent tous les trois en particulier ! Dont une longue et fastidieuse discussion, dans laquelle vous essayeraient d'être d'accord, ce qui est pas gagné vu vos tête !

Severus : Et … ?

Moi : Et… je vais pas vous révéler tout le chapitre non plus !

Sirius : Va y donne nous un autre détail !

Moi : Y aura un Lemon !

Sirius : Entre qui ?

Moi : Ben d'après toi !

Sirius : Ahhhhh … hhhh

Moi : Severus et Remus, bien entendu !

Sirius : Hein … quoi ? T'as viré, tu vas pas les mettre ensemble ? Si ?

Moi : Mais non t'inquiète pas ! C'était juste pour voir ta tête !

Sirius : Ahahah ! Même pas drôle.

Moi : Je sais !

_Remus regarde Sirius avec envie !_

Moi : T'inquiète Remus ! T'aura peut être ta part !

Remus : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Ben oui, je vais pas te laisser sur le carreau quand même ! Tu vas m'en vouloir après !

Remus : Moi ? Mais naaaaaan !

_Je le regarde longuement, lui pareil._

Sirius : Bon, c'est fini les amoureux ? Remus, j'te rappelle que tu es sensé être gay !

Remus : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Désolé Jess !

Moi : C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui t'es changé en gay ! Je prend mes responsabilité ! Enfin du moins pour le moment … y a des chances que tu soit pas si Homo que ça !

Sirius : Bon, nous on s'en va, on va se préparé pour notre lemon ! Tu viens Sev !

Severus : _La bouche pleine._ Ch'arrive ! _On le regarde tous. Il avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche._ Quoi ? Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier !

Sirius : Et alors, moi non plus ! Bon allez à bientôt tout le monde !_ Ils sortent de la pièce._

Moi : Bon nous aussi on s'en va ! Remus ?

Remus : Oui ?

Moi : Ça te pose problème si t'es pas si gay que ça ?

Remus : Hein ?

Moi : Ben oui ! Tu veux pas devenir hétéro jusqu'à la prochaine fois ?

Remus : Ahhhh… Ouais pas de problème !

Moi : _GRAND SOURIRE_ Bon ben tu viens ?

Remus : J'arrive ! A plus !

Moi : Quoi ?

Remus : Je disais à plus tard à tes lecteurs.

Moi : Mais… J'ai pas posté mon chapitre avant de dire ça ?

Remus : Ben faut croire que non. Tous les lecteurs sont encore là !

Moi : OO Oops… Non, Remus, c'est pas la peine d'insister, tu resteras homo !

Remus : C'est toi l'auteur ! C'est toi qui décides !

Moi : Mais plaint toi ! Imbécile !

Remus : Ahhhh… Mais non, s'il te plaît, fait pas ta pince, je veux devenir hétéro, enfin bi.

Moi : J'ai dit non ! Bon, ben allez, oubliez pas à la prochaine fois ! Gros BISOUS.

Remus : Allez à bientôt !

Moi : Allez Rem's j'me casse en douce, tu me rejoint dans ma chambre toute à l'heure !

Remus : Oui à toute à l'heure Jess ! Tchõ !

Merawen


	3. Comment je lui dis moi ?

Sirius : Salut tout le mode ! Je suis complètement désoler mais on n'a pas du tout le temps de faire des réponses au review, Jess elle part demain et elle voudrais poster son chapitre aujourd'hui ! Sinon vous devrez attendre un mois ! C'est long déjà que pour l'autre fic vous aurez attendu plus d'UN AN !

Moi : Oui bon c'est bon je sais ! Bon ben comme la dit Sirius, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps j'ai encore plein de truc à faire et je ne reviens que dans un mois ! Puisque personne ne m'a posé de question auquel il me faudrait répondre je vous remercie tous pour les review ! … Bon allez tout le monde en scène !

Severus : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_Comment je lui dis moi ?_

* * *

Remus et Severus se regardaient l'un l'autre depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. L'un avec les yeux écarquillés n'en revenant toujours pas et l'autre avec un air dément sur le visage.

Sirius, voulant rompre le silence déclara :

« Allez Remus, lève toi ! »

« J'en reviens toujours pas ! Tu sors vraiment avec lui ? »

« … Oui. »

« … »

« Remus ? »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller en cours. »

« Non, Remus, attend ! »

« A toute à l'heure. »

« Remus ! »

« On se revoit en métamorphose, traîne pas ! »

« Mais attend, faut qu'on parle ! »

« Plus tard ! » Remus sorti en claquant la porte. En se dirigeant vers la salle de classe, il laissait échapper sa tristesse dans des éclats de colère, ses larmes coulaient et il frappait dans tous les objets qu'il pouvait trouver (petit cailloux, gros cailloux, les murs, les statues, les élèves (ndla : non la je déconne il sais se contrôler le petit Remus)).

« Mais que peut-il bien lui trouver ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Je vois pas ce qu'il attend de cette relation. » Il s'était dit ça pour lui même, essayant de lutter contre cette vérité qui lui déchirer le cœur de l'intérieur. Il était lui même avec quelqu'un mais cela lui faisait tout bizarre de penser que Sirius était avec leur pire ennemi. Finalement il fallait bien se l'avouer : « J'ai encore des sentiments pour Sirius … et ce n'est pas que de l'amitié. » Arrivant au bout du couloir il entendit les voix de ses amis.

« J'espère que Remus ne vas pas tarder ! »

« T'en fait pas Peter, il est jamais en retard. »

« Et Sirius ? »

« Pffffff, lui, il arrive toujours à la bourre, mais bon, il fait bien ce qu'il veut, il est assez grand. »

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point ? »

« Tu voit très bien comment il agit ces derniers temps ! »

« Oui, mais … »

« Il a ses raisons ! » Le coupa le lycanthrope, il avait séché ses larmes et débarquait comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu pense qu'il va arriver bientôt ? » S'enquit Peter.

« Oui, y a des chances, il finit ce qu'il était en train de faire et il arrive. »

« Ça va Rem's ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi ? »

« T'as les yeux rouges ! »

« J'ai reçu une poussière, et j'ai frotté. »

« Les deux ? »

« Oui parce que… enfin tu me connais ! »

« Mouais ! » Fit James peu convaincu. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall ouvrit la porte et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle en bavardant. Ils s'installèrent.

« Silence ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier un sort de métamorphose assez puissant et qui mérite toute votre attention. Mais… il manque quelqu'un, où est Mr Black ? Mr Potter ? »

« Aucune idée ! » répondit James.

« Il va arriver Professeur, il est aller récupérer quelques affaires. »

« Merci Mr Lupin ! Je disais donc, cours théorique pour aujourd'hui, la pratique sera pour plus tard. »

* * *

« Mais attends, faut qu'on parle ! » 

« Plus tard ! » Remus claqua la porte et sorti laissant les deux amants seuls.

« Ah oui, effectivement, il l'a bien pris, à mon avis il est très compréhensif ! » Déclara Severus d'un ton très ironique.

« Oh ça va ! N'en rajoute pas ! »

« Ok ! Bon, moi, je vais en cours ! »

« Déjà ? Tu veux pas rester avec moi ? »

« Quand ? »

« Cet aprèm ! »

« Ah non, j'ai enchantement et déjà que je suis pas très doué, je peux pas me permettre de louper ce cours ! »

« Allez, je t'apprendrais des choses ! Des cours de rattrapages, ça te dit pas ? »

« Si, c'est tentant ! Mais… » Sirius l'embrassa et passa sa main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Severus gémit. « Mmmmm… arrête Sirius ! » Il quitta ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou. Il suçait sa peau et appréciait son goût légèrement salé. « Mmmmm… Sirius, ça suffit… je vais pas tenir ! »

« C'est le but ! Je veux que tu craques pour mon plaisir ! »

« Non ! Stop ! Arrête ! J'y vais ! » Il coula sous le bras de son amant qui était appuyer au mur. « A toute à l'heure ! »

« A toute ! »

« J'espère que ton ami va se la fermer sur ce qu'il vient d'apprendre ! »

« Je lui fais confiance ! »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Pareil ! » Severus sorti laissant Sirius seul. Il quitta son mur, pris son sac et sorti lui aussi de la Salle sur demande. Il arriva en retard en cours. « Excusez-moi, je devait récupérer quelque chose au dortoir. »

« Asseyez-vous ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu faisait ? » Murmura Remus.

« Je disais quelque chose à Sev. »

« Ah ok ! »

« Remus. Ça va ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir mais la question était sortie toute seule.

« Je sais pas, dès que t'as su pour Sev, tu t'es barré, et en plus, t'as les yeux rouges. »

« Une poussière pour l'œil et l'autre c'est le choc. »

« Oui, je vais te croire ! Tu l'aurait pas appelé 'l'autre' si t'en avais rien à foutre ! »

« Mr Black ! Mr Lupin un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! »

« Pardon ! »

« Excusez-nous ! » Remus prit un parchemin tandis que Sirius regardait innocemment le professeur. Il l'ensorcela de façon à ce que seul lui et Sirius puissent voir ce qui y serait inscrit.

« _Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, tu fais ce que tu veux ! C'est ta vie. »_

_« Oui mais j'ai pas envie que ça te fasse quelque chose, j'ai pas envie que tu t'éloigne de moi. »_

_« Mais, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je vais pas l'appeler Sev non plus ! Faut pas abuser ! »_

_« Non, mais appelle le Severus, c'est déjà pas mal ! »_

_« Je ferais un effort,… pour toi ! »_

_« Merci Moony, je t'adore ! »_

_« Moi aussi je t'adore, tu le sais très bien ! »_

_« Oui, je sais ! »_

_« Prétentieux ! »_

_« Comme toujours ! Mais bon faut qu'on parle tous les trois ! Sev sait que je veux mettre James au courant. Et deux cerveaux de plus, ce sera pas de trop pour trouver des idées de scénarios, parce que les miens ils sont pas au top ! »_

_« _Tu parles de cerveau !_ » _

_« _Remus ! » Le réprimenda-t-il.

« Mais je parlais de moi !_ »_

_« _Ouais ! Ouais !_ »_

_« On se retrouve quand ! »_

_« Le plus vite possible ! C'est à dire… l'heure d'après ! Ça te va ? »_

_« Oui, c'est bon pour moi ! Mais au fait ! Tu devrais peut-être faire un effort pour ce soir ! »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Ben, tu devrais peut-être dormir avec nous ce soir dans le dortoir ! »_

_« Ah c'est que ça ! J'en toucherais deux mots à Sev. »_

_« Parfait ! James ne pourra plus dire que tu l'évites !_ »

La suite du cours se passa sans anicroches jusqu'à ce que Remus fit passer un mot à James : « _Je vais avec Sirius toute à l'heure on a quelque chose à faire. »_

_« Ok, mais ne nous lâche pas en plan pour ce qu'on avait prévu pour la fin d'aprèm ! Merci !_ » Remus lu le mot.

« Et merde ! »

« Quoi ? » Il lui passa le mot. Après l'avoir lu, il dit : « Faut qu'on l'en empêche ! »

« Oui, mais comment ? »

« Mr Black, Mr Lupin, vous avez finit ? »

« Désolé ! » Sirius reprit le parchemin ! _« J'y pense depuis ce matin mais j'en ai pas la moindre idée ! »_

_« Soit tu lui enlèves cette idée de la tête, soit tu fais tout rater intentionnellement ! »_

_« Oui ! Mais c'est toujours la même question qui revient, comment ? Et puis de toute façon ça peut pas être moi qui lui enlève l'idée de la tête, on est un peu en froid en ce moment j'te rappelle ! »_

_« Faut y réfléchir ! »_

_« Tu m'aideras, parce que là je sèche ! »_

_« Oui, je vais pas te laisser te planter comme un con ! Mais faudra être naturel ! » _

_« Ok, on en reparlera toute à l'heure le cours est finit ! »_

* * *

Sirius et Remus se dirigeaient vers la salle d'enchantement quand ils croisèrent Severus. Padfoot lui glissa un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche et continua sa route jusqu'à la salle désaffectée où il avait donné rendez-vous à son amant. 

Severus lu le papier que Sirius lui avait donné. Un rendez-vous derrière la salle d'étude de moldus. Il s'y rendit dans l'impatiente de retrouver le jeune homme qu'il aimait. Son enthousiasme fut coupé quand il arriva dans la salle en question. Sirius n'était pas seul ! « Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? » Demanda Severus agressivement.

« Lui il a un prénom ! » Répliqua Remus sur le même ton.

« Oui, mais je vais pas m'écorcher la langue pour toi ! »

« Fait attention à toi Snivel' ! Tu risques de pas aimer ce qui t'attends ! J'te préviens ! »

Sirius coupa court à cette altercation. « Bon ça suffit ! J'ai vraiment besoin de vous deux, ensemble ! S'il te plaît Sev. Fait un effort ! Pour moi ! » Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux d'onyx de son amant. Il attendait une réponse qu'elle soit positive, ou négative.

« Bon d'accord mais seulement parce que c'est toi ! »

« Remus ? » Remus avança de quelques pas et tendit la main par-dessus le bureau qui le séparait de Severus. Ce dernier fit de même, il attrapa de sa fine main blanchâtre celle du lycanthrope. Ils restèrent cela comme cela un long moment pendant lequel leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Ils se testaient en quelques sortes. Sirius brisa le silence tendu qui s'était installé en toussant pour attirer l'attention.

« Je voudrais pas casser le moment 'romantique' qui flotte ici, mais, comment je lui dit moi ? »

« Ecoute Sirius, perso, je pense que t'as pas besoin de t'inventé des scénarios tous les plus bidons les uns que les autres ! Si tu veux vraiment le faire savoir à Potter tu devrais compter sur ta spontanéité. Tu trouveras le moyen et les mots juste pour lui dire. Je te fais confiance ! »

« Ça fait bizarre de dire ça, mais… il a raison ! Tu devrais pas te poser de questions ! A tous les coups tels que je te connais, si tu te prépares des speach tout près, ils vont foirés. Vas-y, pense à rien, essaie d'arriver nulle part et fie toi à ton impulsivité. Dis lui ce que tu veux ! Mais lâche lui pas ça comme ça en plein milieu d'une conversation qui a rien à voir ! »

« Evidemment ! Merci ! »

« Bon, moi je vous laisse. »

« Tu veux pas rester Moony ? »

« Non, je dois voir quelqu'un. »

« Qui c'est ? » Questionna Sirius sur un ton mielleux pendant que Severus venait se blottir dans ses bras.

« Quelqu'un ! »

« Vas-y, moi je t'ai bien dis avec qui je sortais, même si c'était difficile.

« Oui, mais je suis pas toi ! Et j'en connais un qui risque de mal le prendre s'il l'apprenait ! »

« Mais je lui dirais pas ! T'inquiète ! »

« Non, si je te le dis, c'est obliger qu'il le sache ! Donc insiste pas ! Je te le dirai quand t… il sera près à l'entendre, pas avant ! » Sirius regardait Remus la bouche entrouverte, près à répliquer, mais il sorti en claquant la porte, avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit !

« Il a voulu dire quoi par là ? Que je suis une grande gueule ? »

« Mais non, il oserait pas ! » Severus verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sort puissant que seul un professeur aurait pu défaire.

Il se retourna vers son amant et lui captura ses lèvres pleines avant qu'il ne dise d'autres conneries. Ses mains caressaient le dos musclé du jeune Gryffondor par-dessus ses vêtements.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Sirius le poussa sensuellement jusqu'à la table la plus proche. Quand il l'atteignit, il passa ses mains sous les fesses du Serpentard, le suréleva et le fit s'asseoir. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser à bout de souffle. Leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. « Je t'aime » Murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix avant de se sourire mutuellement.

Sirius plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Il effleurait, embrassait et suçait sa peau nacrée. Il s'attardait sur sa jugulaire où son sang battait à tout rompre. Ses mains étaient appuyées sur la table, il ne touchait Severus qu'avec ses baisers.

Ce denier se laissait faire sans broncher mais en gémissant de plaisir, frustrer par ces mains si peu baladeuses pour une fois. Il décida donc de prendre des initiatives, il commença à déboutonner la robe de Sirius de ses longs doigts fins. Quand cela fut possible, il glissa sa main antre les plis du vêtement qu'il jugeait trop encombrant et caressait le corps bien fait qui se cachait sous cette robe et cette chemise. Selon lui il faisait de plus en plus chaud, il décida donc d'ôter complètement les vêtements noir et blanc qui lui cachaient la vue.

Sirius se retrouva presque torse nu alors que Severus, lui était encore bien emmitouflé dans ces bout de tissu totalement inutile en ce moment. Le gryffondor daigna enfin bouger ses mains et les décoller de la table, sa robe et sa chemise fraîchement déboutonnée tomba sur le sol à ses pieds dans un bruit de froissement. Le rythme cardiaque de son partenaire ainsi que le sien accéléraient à chaque seconde pour atteindre leur paroxysme et se stabiliser.  
Il réussi avec succès à enlever la chemise superflue, puisqu'en arrivant Severus s'était déjà débarrasser de sa robe, il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon, son boxer et sa chemise qui maintenant reposait en paix au pied de l'adolescent avec lequel il avait tant fait l'amour.  
Sirius commençait à défaire les boutons du pantalon serpentarien, en continuant ses baisers, du cou il remonta pour arriver au lèvres qu'il embrassa sans ménagement.

Severus se faisait meurtrir les lèvres, mais il adorait ça, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Il souleva un peu les fesses pour permettre à Sirius de finir de le débarrasser de son pantalon.

Ce dernier s'exécuta à cette requête silencieuse et passa sa main chaude sur l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche du Serpentard pour remonter lentement le long de l'érection, déjà bien visible, de celui-ci, même si elle était cachée par un boxer noir. De ses doigts il attrapa l'élastique du boxer et commençait à le faire descendre le long de la verge tendu pour…

« C'est cette salle ? »

« Oui Professeur ! »

« Oh merde ! C'est Evans ! » Fit Sirius pris de panique.

« Et Flitwick » Enchaîna Severus, sur le même ton.

« Ça fait au moins dix minutes que j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte et rien n'y fait… »

« Rhabille toi ! Vite ! » Severus enfilait son pantalon et sa chemise à une vitesse hallucinante (pour ceux qui connaissent Arturo Brachetti, il aurait bien pus lui faire concurrence ! Mdr)

« … en plus, j'ai oublié un livre de bibliothèque à l'intérieur, j'espère qu'il y sera encore ! »

Le Gryffondor fit de même avec sa chemise et sa robe.

« Qu'est ce donc comme livre ? »

« _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, Monsieur. »

Une fois revêtus, les deux jeunes bruns se dirigeaient chacun à l'opposé de la salle.

« Oh ! A mon avis il y sera toujours, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Déclara le professeur avec amusement.

Ils s'assirent sur les tables dos au mur, prirent un air agacé, et attendirent.

« _Super Alohomora._ » Oui je sais le sort est nul, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux sur le coup, même maintenant je trouve pas mieux d'ailleurs. lol. Mais Leelyth m'a fait un pitite proposition vous pouvez choisir celle qui vous plait le plus. Mdr Alors c'est : « Alohomora puissantus » La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius sauta de sa table et dit assez fort :

« Ah ben enfin, ça fait 30 minutes que je suis enfermé ici avec lui ! » Il montra Severus d'un coup de menton.

« Et moi je dois dire quoi ? J'suis dans la même situation que toi ! Passer seulement une minute en ta compagnie c'est pas la joie ! Tu m'donnes envie de vomir dès que je te vois de loin dans un couloir ! »

« Bonjour Professeur. Tu crois que tu me fais quel effet ? »

« J'me casse ! Bonjour Professeur ! »

« Bonjour Mr Snape ! »

« … Au revoir Professeur ! » Flitwick regarda Severus avec un air amusé.

« Ouais c'est ça barre toi ! »

« Bon, moi je vous laisse entre jeunes ! Au revoir ! »

« Au revoir Professeur ! »

« Au revoir ! Bon, maintenant à nous deux ! … Merci Lily, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! J'aurais craqué si j'étais resté plus longtemps avec lui ! » Il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

« Oui, mais… craquer dans quel sens ? »

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ! »

« Moi ? Mais rien ! »

« Mais vous avez quoi tous aujourd'hui avec vos insinuation bizarres ? Dis moi ce que t'as voulu dire… S'il te plaît ! »

« Entre… … … … … … … … … (ndla : Si vous avez pas compris ils rentrent dans la salle) ! Ta chemise est très mal boutonnée, si tu veux vraiment savoir ! »

« Et… ? »

« T'as les lèvres toutes rouges. »

« Donc… ? »

« Donc j'en conclue que tu viens d'embrasser quelqu'un y a moins de 10 minutes ! »

« Oui, c'est le cas, mais je vois pas où tu veux en venir ! »

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'es enfermé dans cette salle ? »

« … »

« Allez répond ! » Insita-t-elle.

Sirius baissa la tête et pris une jolie teinte vermeille.

« 30 ! »

« Voila, maintenant tu sait où j'ai voulu en venir ! »

« Y a juste Remus qui est au courant, tu le dis à personne d'autre, s'il te plaît ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais rien ! »

Sirius reboutonna sa chemise comme il faut.

« Ça fait combien temps ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Que t'es avec Severus ? »

« 5 Mois et 24 Jours ! »

« Et que tu es … es… »

« Gay ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte à 14 ans ! Mais ça c'est concrétisé quand je suis sorti avec Remus ! »

« T'es sorti avec Remus ? Il est homo ? Combien de temps ? »

« Du calme ! Alors, oui il est homo, et on est resté 11 mois ensemble. »

« Ouah ! James est au courant ? »

« Non mais ça va pas ! … Depuis quand tu le rappelles James ? »

« Euh, ma langue a fourché… » Elle baissa la tête et devint rouge à son tour. »

« Alleeeeeez tu peux me le dire, t'es encore amoureuse de lui ! »

« Oui, mais je veux qu'il change de comportement, il est trop arrogant ces derniers temps ! Et il est bizarre ! »

« Faut dire que je fais rien pour arranger les choses ! » Murmura Sirius.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien ! »

« Mais je suis en train de penser à quelque chose… T'es sûr que Remus est gay ? »

« Ben oui… J'ai pas trop l'apparence d'une fille ! » Fit il d'un air sceptique en montrant son corps de ses mains. Il leva ensuite sa chemise. « J'ai rarement vu des filles avec des abdos aussi durs que ça ! »

« Effectivement ! … Mais je l'ai vu avec Jessica toute à l'heure ! »

« Oui, il a bien le droit de traîner avec des filles ! »

« Oui, mais ils traînaient pas trop à mon avis ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben à vrai dire … enfin voilà quoi ! »

« Ils faisaient quoi ? »

« Ben … La même chose que toi y a pas un quart d'heure ! »

« Non ! C'est pas vrai ! »

A suivre …

* * *

* * *

* * *

Moi : Et voilà la suite la prochaine fois !

Sirius : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein !

Moi : _petite auréole sur la tête. _Quoi donc ?

Sirius : Fait pas l'innocente ! T'as pas honte de me piquer Remus ?

Moi : Bah non ! Toi t'as Sev ! Plaint toi pas !

Remus : Eh ! Dit que tu le préfère lui à moi !

Moi : Mais non mon Rem's d'amour, j'oserais pas ! C'est vrai que j'ai un petit faible…

Sirius : Petit ? Moi je dirais plutôt microscopique tellement que ça se vois pas !

Moi : Oh ça va ! Donc je disais : C'est vrai j'ai un tout tout petit faible pour vous trois (c'est moi ou y en a un qui a dit menteuse ?) mais quand même ! C'est toi que je préfère en ce moment !

Remus : Ah ben il est gentil le petit « en ce moment » qui se ballade !

Moi : Oui, ben c'est pas ma faute ! D'habitude c'est Sirius mon chouchou ! Mais là vu qu'il est pris et que t'es le 2e sur ma liste… ben voila !

Remus : _avec un grand sourire. _C'est bon je suis pas le dernier !

Sirius : Et pour la suite auteuze tu nous prépare quoi ?

Moi : En fait, je sais pas vraiment ! Mais je pense …

Severus : _Débarquant en trombe dans la salle, tout essoufflé. _Et notre Lemon ? Il est où ?

Sirius : C'est vrai ça ! J'avais oublié ! Tu nous avais pas dit que y allait avoir un lemon dans ce chapitre ?

Moi : Si !

Le couple : Et … ?

Moi : _Petit sourire sadique._ J'ai voulu vous faire souffrir !

Sirius : Ben c'est réussi ! T'as vu dans quel état tu nous as laissé ?

Moi : Oui, et j'en suis assez fière !

Sirius : _Tout excité. _Mais on était prêt à tout faire !

Severus : _Tout calme. _Oui, c'est vrai, il était bien dur, et à mon avis il aurait pas tenu longtemps sous mes caresses expertes.

Sirius : Vantard ! Je te préviens que je suis aussi doué que toi !

Severus : Mouais !

Sirius : Pas convaincu on dirait ? Merawen ? … YaYoo ? … Vestibule ? … Jess ? … CHUBAAAK ?

Moi : _Arrête d'embrasser Remus et reste blottie dans ses bras. _Mouis ?

Sirius : Tu me laisseras prendre les choses en mains pour le **vrai** lemon ?

Moi : Si tu veux !

Remus : _Avant de m'embrasser. _Maintenant Sirius ferme là, s'il te plaît !

Sirius : Seeeev ! Tu viens on va dans ma chambre ?

Severus : Dans tes rêves !

Sirius : Cool on va dans la tienne alors !

Severus : Black va te coucher et fou moi la paix !

Sirius : Vas y fais pas la pucelle-toute-timide-qui-à-peur-du-grand-monsieur-qui-la-suit-dans-toute-l'école, ça m'excite !

Severus : Ben continu à t'exciter sans moi !

Sirius : Mais c'est pas marrant tout seul !

Severus : Fait le de la main gauche ! (_là__ c'est un petit clin d'œil à deux copain à moi._)

Moi : _M'adressant à Remus alors qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou._ Tu permets ? _M'approchant de Sirius, le chope par l'oreille. _Et maintenant dehors ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, où vous voulez, mais je veux plus vous voir jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! Compris !

Severus : T'as compris Sirius ! Allez dehors !

Moi : C'est valable pour toi aussi !

Severus : Moi, mais j'ai rien fait !

Moi : _'Balançant' Sirius dehors. _Justement occupe-le ! Et laisse nous faire notre lemon à moi et à Rem's !

Severus : Ok ! Au revoir tout le monde !

Sirius : _Passant la tête par la porte. _Gros bisous à tous ! Et oubliez pas les reviews ! Elles les aimes toujours autant, y a que comme ça qu'elle prend son pied !

Remus : Dis que je suis pas doué !

Sirius : Ben elle te vante pas donc j'en conclue que …

Moi : T'en conclus rien du tout ! Au revoir !

Sirius : Ciao !

Moi : Au fait, ça te dérange d'être bi dans cette fic ?

Remus : Non ! Tant que c'est avec toi !

Sirius : Oohhhh ! Qu'il est mignon !

Jess : SIRIUUUUUUS ! Je vais te tuer … Mais pas maintenant ! Remus, vas y, fait moi plaisir !

Remus : Je vais essayer ! Mais ça va être dur ! _Il m'emmène dans ma chambre et ferme la porte d'un coup de pied !_

_« Au revoir, et à la prochaine fois ! » (Petit écriteau sur la porte.) lol_

Sirius : _Se plaignant à Severus derrière la porte. _En plus elle nous a même pas dit ce qu'elle nous réservait pour la prochaine fois !

Severus : Moi je le sais, et si t'es gentil peut être que je te le dirais !

Sirius : Je suis à tes ordres mon maître !

Merawen


End file.
